Duel Racer Devil In The Night
by Winter Aoi Sakura
Summary: Bagaimana kisah anak-anak muda yang hidup di kota metropolitan membentuk sebuah kelompok racer. Bagaimana kisahnya dalam pertandingan dan kehidupan mereka? akankah mereka bertemu denagn lawan-lawan yang kuat dan menambah pengalaman mereka? RNR


Ichi: woi, author bukannya update dan ngelanjutin malah update yang baru.

Author: *kabur dari Ichi*

Renji: semoga suka yang baru dan sabar menunngguupdate dari fic yang lain.

Tsuki: dari pada banyak bicara silahkan membaca.

* * *

**Bleach**

**Tite Kubo**

**Friends, Adventure,  
**

**Tyopo (s), ooc, Oc.  
**

**Summary: Bagaimana kisah anak-anak muda yang hidup di kota metropolitan membentuk sebuah kelompok racer. Bagaimana kisahnya dalam pertandingan dan kehipuan mereka? akankah mereka bertemu denagn lawan-lawan yang kuat dan menambah pengalaman mereka?**

* * *

Chapter 1

Di sebuah kota di pulau Honshou yaitu kota Tokyo yang sepi dan lenggang oleh kendaraan karena malam semakin larut. Terlihat sebuah mobil dan ada dua motor yang melintas di jalan itu, dengan sportif mereka melakukan sebuah latih tanding untuk meningkatkan kemampuan mereka agar tidak kalah dengan anggota yang lainnya. Seorang gadis remaja meningkatkan kecepatan mobilnya dan mengejar kedua temannya yang di depannya. Finis yang sudah semakin dekat mereka mempercepat hingga batas kecepatan dengan melewati garis finis. Setelah lewat mereka memberhentikakan kendaraannya di sisi jalanan.

"Yak, rekor baru untuk kalian. Hasil yang bagus sekali untuk malam ini." Ucap seorang gadis berambut hijau panjang mencatat waktu yang mereka peroleh. Mereka turun dan mendekat ke gadis berambut hijau itu.

"Arigatou." Ucap mereka tersenyum dan duduk dan minum air yang di berikan gadis berambut hitam yang di cepol dua.

"Finis pada saat yang bersamaan, aku yakin kalian bisa melewati kami nanti." Ucap pemuda berambut orange seperti matahari yang bersinar di malam hari. "Ok, hari ini cukup sampai di sini saja. Ayo kita pulang."

"Hai, Taichou." Jawab mereka kompak dan bersiap-siap untuk pulang ke rumah mereka yang jarak cukup jauh dari tempat mereka sekarang. Tanpa mereka ketahui ada yang memperhatikan mereka dari jauh dan tersenyum licik yang terlihat di wajahnya. Ichigo dan yang lainnya pulang bersama karena satu arah walau beda rumah, dia melihat ke arah jam melalui jam kecil yang ada di dalam mobilnya. Ketika mereka melalukan duel racer mereka melakukan penyamaran setiap harinya, agar tidak ketahuan oleh siapa pun.

Mereka biasa melakukan latihan dan pertandingan jauh dari pusat kota yang letaknya jauh antara taman-taman dan jalana yang cukup bagus atau mereka ke jalanan yang sudah sepi di daerah pengungan yang sudah tidak ada kendaaraan yang melintas. Ichigo yang tinngal bersama Nel, Tsuki Irochi, Uwi Tsumori, Yuka natsumi dan Renji Abarai, agar bisa mengirit dalam keuangan dan menabung juga tentunya. Sedangkan Rukia Kuchiki, Momo Hinamori tinggal bersama Byakuya Kuchiki kakak dari Rukia. Sedangkan Uryu Ishida dan Kaien Shiba hanya tinggal berdua merekalah yang bersikap tenang di antara yang lain. Hitsugaya dan Kusaka adalah sepupu jadi mereka memutusjkan tinggal bersqama saja, mereka sering bertengkar tetapi mereka saling menyayangi. Di tim itu terdapat salah satu angota mereka yang tidak ikut pada hari itu.

Ketika sudah sampai di pusat kota Tokyo mereka berpisah karena berbeda alamat walau tidak begitu jauh dari sekolah dan rumah yang lainnya. Setelah sampai mereka pun langsung tertidur di rumah masing-masing karena kelelahan. Esoknya salah satu dari mereka bangun dengan panik dan melihat jam yang ada di meja. Dengan buru-buru dia bergegas mandi dan memakai baju seragam sekolahnya dan turun ke lantai 1 lalu masuk ke ruang makan, yang lain sudah menunngu sejak tadi untung saja masih ada waktu untuk makan. Setelah itu mereka berangkat ke sekolah denagn motor mereka. Untung jalanan lancar walau kadang macet juga karena aktivitas yang lain juga.

Mereka sampai di sekolah yang bertulis SMA K adalah sekolah di mana mereka bersekolah saat ini. Setelah memarkirkan kendaaraannya dan menuju kelas mereka untunglah tepat waktu kalau, tidak mungkin mereka akan mendapat hukuman. Sekolah mereka peraturannya lumayan ketat walau tidak ketat dari solah lainnya yang ada di Tokyo. Ichigo kelas dua IPA satu bersama Hitsugaya, Ishida, Rukia, sedangkan Momo, Renji, dan Kusaka berada di kelas 2 IPS. Nel, Tsuki, Yuka dan Uwi masih kelas 1.

"Ohayou." Ucap Ichigo masuk ke kelas mereka dan anak perempuan yang ngefans dengan mereka menjadi teriak ketika Ichigo dan yang lain masuk. Mereka hanya bisa so sweat drop ketika melihat tingkah laku anak perempuan di kelas mereka.

"Ohayou Mo Kurosaki-kun, Hitsugaya-kun, Ishida-kun dan Abarai-kun, ini aku dan anak-anak membuat makanan. Mohon di terima arigatou aku permisi dulu." Kata gadis yang benama Riruka langsung pergi ketika selesai memberikan bekal itu. Mereka hanya tersenyum kecil melihatnya. Mereka duduk di bangku masing-masing dan menungu Guru datang.

Di kelas Uwi tidak berbeda jauh dengan di kelas mereka bel yang sudah di bunyikan mereka pun memulai pelajaran hari itu. Dengan serius mereka memperhatikan pelajaran yang di terangkan guru sehingga menjadi mengerti. Tidak terasa jam istirahat pun datang dengan cepat di sambut dengan para murid yang bersorak, setelah pelajaran selesai. Yuka bersama teman–temannya pergi ke atap untuk makan, tempat itu adalah tempat favorit mereka yang ada di sekolah itu. Mereka makan bekal mereka yang telah mereka bawa dari rumah atau beli saat di kantin.

Cuaca yang cukup mendukung hari itu matahari yang bersinar cerah dan angin sepoi-sepoi yang segar membuat adem di atap sana. Banyak juga murid-murid yang bermain sepak bola, membaca buku di perpustakaan, makan di kantin, di taman atau pun di kelas. Setelah makan mereka tetap di sana menunggu bel masuk.

"Ichigo, aku membaca koran tadi pagi sepertinya ada kelompok yang baru lagi dan ini bukan sekedar pemula." Ucap Kaien memulai pembicaran dengan serius dan membuat suasana menjadi tengang.

"Begitu, sepertinya kita ada pekerjaan baru dan ini harus kita selidiki." Kata Ichigo menjawab dengan tegas dan tidak bisa di bantah oleh siapa pun juga.

"Ini, akan menjadi menarik." ucap Kusaka dengan tenang dan santai tidak menunjukkan ketegangan dari dirinya.

"Tapi, hati-hati mereka sangat licik dan licin untuk meraih kemenangan." Kata Hitsugaya mentapnya denagn seperti biasa dan nada dingin. Tidak heran dia di juluki pangeran es karena sifatnya yang dingin dan sulit di dekati. Kusaka mengangguk mengertui dan menatapnya.

"Ok, kita bicarakan sepulang sekolah bel sudah berbunyi." Ucap Ishida memberitahukan kepada yang lain. Mereka turun dari atap dan tidak lupa membuang sampah dari bekas makanan mereka, mereka berpisah setelah turun tannga. Kelas Kusaka dan Kaien berada di lantai 3, Ichigo dan yang lain berada di lantai 2, sedangkan lantai satu hanya ada lab IPA, perepustakaan.

Sekolah itu mulai pelajaran dari jam 08.00 sampai jam 14.00, dan sabtu minggu hanya di gunakan untuk kegiatan extrakulikeler. Kegiatan excul disana, terdiri dari kyudo kendo karate dan lai-lain. Fasilitas lainnya juga terdapat taman yang berbagai bunga yang di tanam di sana menambah nyaman di taman itu di tambah juga dengan pohon-pohon yang besar. Tidak terasa jam sekolah telah usai jam menunjukkan pukul 14.00, para murid keluar kelas dan pulang dengan kendaran yang mereka bawa. Ichigo membawa motornya dengan Rukia yang di belaknagnya, mereka bertemu di rumah Ichigo. Tsuki, Uwi, dan Yuka pergi ke supermarket untuk membeli bahaan makanan yang hampir menipis.

Setelah membeli bahan makanan yang di perlukan mereka pulang, tetapi di luar dugaan ada sepertinya ada yang menantang mereka. Untungnya mereka memakai jaket dan tidak ke tahuan dari sekolah mana mereka dan memakai helm yang menutupi wajah mereka. Uwi memberi tanda agar segera pergi dari sana lalu mereka menstater motor mereka dan melalu dengan kecepatan yang tinggi, orang itu menyusul mereka dan terjadilah balapan di siang hari. Karena tidak ada polisi yang berpratoli kalau tidak pasti merekan akan di tilang, Tsuki melihat motor itu mendekat dia memberi tahukan lewat alat penghubung yang di mereka pasang agar lebih mudah berkomunikasi.

Yuka menambahkan kecepatan melebihi pengendara motor yang lainnya, begitu juga dengan Tsuki dan Uwi. Tepat hampir lampu merah tetapi mereka dengan mudah melewati lampu lalu lintas itu sebelum merah kembali, orang itu mampu mengejar mereka tetapi Yuka memberitahu agar mengecoh denagn cara berpencar agar tidak ketahuan nantinya. Mereka berpencaar mmelewati jalan yang beda tetapi menuju ke rumah mereka dengan cara itu. Dia mengejar salah satu dari mereka yaitu Tsuki dia mempercepat laju motornya lalu belok saat ada sebuah gang lalu dia mencari jalan agar bertemu dengan Yuka dan Uwi. Setelah orang itu tidak mengikuti Tsuki menuju rumah setelah itu dia bertemu dengan Yuka dan Uwi di gang rumah mereka, ia bernapas lega dan membuka pintu pagar rumah mereka ketika sampai dan memarkirkan di dalam bagasi.

"Tadaima." Ucap mereka masuk dengan membawa bahan makanan yang mereka beli tadi.

"Okaeri, lebih lama dari biasanya." tanya Nel yang melihat mereka dan membantu membawakan bahan makana itu ke dapur. Mereka belum jawab dan pergi ke kamar setelah ganti baju mereka duduk di ruang tamu.

"Tadi, ada yang mengikuti untung saja berhasil mengecohnya kalo tidak gawat itu" Ucap Uwi dengan nada datar menjawabnya dengan helaan napas panjang.

"Benar, dugaan ku mereka pasti akan mencari tahu. Nanti malam kita pergi." Kata Hitsugaya mengambil keputusan itu dan sudah di setujiui oleh Ichigo.

"Oh, ya! Ichigo apa dia ikut kali ini?" Tanya Ishida yang sedang membawa sebuah buku mengenai otomotif.

"Baiklah, lakukan persiapan penyamaran dan mengecek mesinnya. Aku rasa iya, nanti aku yang hubungi dia." Kata Ichigo mengomandokan mereka. Mereka menjawa 'ya' dengan kompak. Di mulailah pekerjaan mereka Momo, Ishida, dan Yuka memperisapkan penyamaran, sedangkan Ichigo, Renji, Kusaka, dan Hitsugaya mengecek mesin kendaraan mereka, Tsuki, Rukia dan Uwi mencari Informasi tentang kelompok itu.

Setelah selesai mereka beristirahat sejenak dan membersihkan badan mereka. Informasi yang mereka dapat hanya sedikit dan belum cukup tentunya. Mereka akan pergi pada jam 22.00, beruntung besoknya adalah hari sabtu dan kegiatan klub mereka tidak terlalu pagi, matahari terbenar dengan indah dan cantik, bulan pun naik menggantikan sang mentari. Setelah selesai masak Nel memanggil yang lainnya agar segera makan malam setelah itu baru mereka bersiap-siap dengan penyamaran mereka. Begitu mereka sudah selesai dan sudah waktunya mereka berangkat. Mereka menuju tempat biasa mereka bertanding yang letaknya berada di jauh pusat dari pusat kota. Mereka menggunakan mobil dan motor mereka yang sudah di modifikasi, jalanan yang begitu lekang memperlancar mereka dan mempermudah ke tempat tujuan mereka. Setelah samapi mereka melakukan tanding dengan, tim 2 orang Ichigo dengan Uwi dan Kaien dengan Tsuki, Nel memberi aba-aba dengan bendera juga tentunya mereka mulai melaju di jalan yang lurus.

Pada awalanya Ichigo hanya hobi saja tetapi akhirnya dia dan yang lainnya membentuk kelompok racer yang beranggotakan, Ichigo pada ketuanya Kaien karena dia sudah kelas dua sama seperti Ichigo karena suatu alasan dia menyerahkan pada Ichigo, Hitsugaya wakil kedua yang awalnya juga Kusaka Soujiro, dan wakil lain adalah Ishida Uryu, lalu Momo Hinamori, Rukia Kuchiki, Renji Abarai, Tsuki Irochi, Uwi Tsumori, dan Yuka Natsumi. Lalu dengan nama Devil Racer mereka beraksi hanya di malam hari saja sesuai dengan nama kelompok mereka. Mereka memang sengaja mempunyai dua wakil agar mempermudah melakukannya.

Kemampuan mereka pun berbeda-beda Ichigo Kurosaki sangat ahli dalam menyetir, mesin atau pun menganalisa. Hitsugaya Toushiro pintar dalam startegi apa pun juga jago dalam urusan membalap. Ishida Uryu ahli dalam penyamaran dan strategi. Kaien Shiba dalam mengecek mesin juga hampir sama dengan Ichigo, Kusaka Sujirou membantu Ichigo dalam hal mesin dan memperbaiki mesin-mesin itu dan mencari informasi tentang lawan mereka dan dapat menembusnya walau sangat rahasia, Renji Abarai juga jago dalam mencari tempat tanding dan di bagian mesin atau pun mengodifikasi, Momo Hinamori membantu Ishida dalam penyamaran keahliannya ini sudah di akui yang yang lain, begitu juga dengan Yuka Natsumi membantu Momo dalam hal penyamaran, dan lain-lain, Rukia Kuchiki pintar mencari Informasi melalui komputer atau apa pun. Tsuki Irochi ahli dalam pencarian dan menganalisa lawan, melacak dan startegi yang tidak kalah dari Ishida, dan Uwi Tsumori ahli dalam mesin penyamaran dan pencarian sama seperti dia yang multitelent, juga sama seperti Tsuki. tentu saja tidak tertingal satu orang misterius selain Uwi dia sangat jago dalam apa pun.

Ichigo dan yang lain kadang bertanding memakai motor atau pun mobil, mereka sudah banyak mengalahkan lawan-lawannya dan membantu polisi. Mereka sudah menjauh dari garis star dan melintas di jalanan yang lurus, mereka berlomba-lomba menuju garis finis, tetapi pada malam itu tidak akan mudah. Ichigo menambah kecepatannya untuk menyusul mereka tetapi ia melihat ada sebuah mobil yang mengikuti mereka di belakang Ichigo dan Kaien yang berada di sisi sebarangnya. Ia memberitahu lewat ala penghubuung komunikasi mereka.

"Ichigo sebaiknya kita berpencar di depan ada tikungan kau kearah kanan bersama Uwi dan aku ke kiri bersam Tsuki bertemu di garis finis." Kata Kaien mengomando denmgan cepat untuk membantu Ichigo yang sepertinya sedang bingung.

"Baiklah, Ayo Uwi dan jangan terpisah ok." Ucap Ichigo Ia berbelok ke arah kanan dengan menambahkan kecepatannya.

"Hai, taichou." Ucap Uwi mengikuti Ichigo dengan kecepatan di atas rata-rata dan tetap bersikap tenang.

"Tsuki sekarang, tambahkan kecepatan mudah jangan panik melajulah di depan ku, kau tahu jalannya kan? Nanti aku beritahu apa yang harus selanjutnya kau lakukuan" Ucap Kaien memberitahu apa rencananya saat ini.

"Hai, Kaien-san" Ucap Tsuki lalu ia mempercepat dan berada di depan Kaien, dia menyusul Tsuki dan tetap mengawasi mobill itu yang tetap mengikuti mereka.

Ichigo melihat mobil itu berada di belakang mobil Uwi, ia menurunkan kecepatnnya dan berada di tengah-tengah ketika Uwi sudah berada di depannya. Ia memberitahukan apa yang harus Yuki lakukan dan tetap pada posisi mereka, ketika ada jalan pertigaan Ichiugo memberitahu lurus saja baru berbelok ke kiri ketika ada jalan di depan mereka. Kaien pun sama ia tetap mempertahankan posisinya dan memberitahu Tsuki untuk memilih jalan yang mana.

'Sebenarnya apa yang mereka rencanakan? Mereka hebat juga.' ucap pemuda itu yang mengikuti Kaien. Sedangkan wanita itu mengukuti Ichigo. bagaimanakah jalannya pertandingan mereka yang datang tamu tak di undang? Dan siapa kah orang-orang yang mengendarai mobil tersebut? Dan apa maksud tujuan mereka?

To Be Continue.

Ichi: semoga sudah terima kasih bagi yang sudah membacanya.

?: oi, author kapan aku muncul?  
nanti di chapter dua.

?: baik-baik.

Kaien: ada yang bisa nebak siapa orang yang dimaksudkan?

Tsuki: jaa ne di chapter berikutnya.

Rukia: RNR PLEASE


End file.
